Blood And Fire
by Mellovesall
Summary: Olicity Vampire AU/Fantasy/Magic. This is a birthday gift for my lovely friend Tinaday3w.
A cool breeze blew across Felicity's body like the touch of an enamored lover. It was eager and sensuous before it enveloped her within its chaotic need like a wicked storm.

At least that's what she imagined a lover's touch might be like. She had never had one, but after being around for over 170 years she had seen, heard and read enough to know what it could be.

She learned a lot over the long, lonely years since the night she had been savaged and turned into the monster she was now. And make no mistake that is what she was. A monster.

She detested the names history bestowed on her, Vampyre, Vampir...Vampire.

She hated what she was and she hated almost every one of her 'kind.'

Felicity had been a twenty year old daughter and niece born to an affluent London family during the Victorian Era of Great Britain.

She hadn't been anyone special. Just a young, spoiled, self indulgent girl at the cusp of womanhood who liked to laugh and flirt.

She was also tenacious and curious and that's what killed her.

It's what led her to follow a stranger with piercing eyes and the scent of crushed roses into a garden maze at a gala her family had been invited to.

It was as if she could not control herself. The stranger had been socializing with many young debutantes that night, but not Felicity. She had felt the sting of being ignored. Why didn't he notice her? Why didn't he laugh and talk with her?

So, when he had disappeared into the dark garden alone...she had followed. It was risky and naughty and she was drawn to him and he had known.

Just as she would come to know it was the way of the hunter to entice its prey. Maybe play with your meal a little till you pulled it from the safety of its pack and once alone, pounce. Devour. Kill.

He had not killed her though. He thought he had. It would be a mistake he would later regret.

Her fear and horror had turned to anger and she refused to die. She survived his attack and as she lay dying on the dew drenched grass, where he had carelessly dropped her lifeless body; she turned to ice and her heart flared white hot with the need for revenge. The hate would drive her to the ends of the earth.

She had turned into a feral animal.

Her body was never found and while her family grieved, mysterious attacks on livestock started.

Felicity may have been out of her mind with the need to consume blood, but some small piece of her humanity remained. Whether that was a gift or a curse was something she still dealt with, but it held her in check. It had not allowed her to kill humans.

That same powerful will to survive a vampire attack had also allowed her soul to survive.

As she fed and allowed herself to heal; she "lived" on the fringes of society. She watched and tracked others of her kind.

She had not been strong enough to stop them yet, so she was forced to watch them do evil, unforgivable things she would never forget. Even now, the heart wrenching sounds of defenseless babies screaming and wicked laughter tore at her soul.

She plotted and planned against the sadists of her kind and when one night she found her stranger again, she toyed with and then killed him.

She had stalked him and drove him mad with paranoia before revealing herself. She erased him from the world, not with a bite, but with a blade through his heart.

From that night forward she hunted and killed her own kind. She became the stuff of legend. The boogie man to the boogie man.

She protected humans, who would never know the monstrosities they shared their world with.

####

The unpleasant scents of body odor masked under tons of brash cologne and perfume hit Felicity as she entered the crowded dance club after two Vampires she had been tracking.

She had been in the city, cleaning out the undead infestation, for a few weeks and the local Vamps were now scared to move around alone. She smirked at the idea that they thought numbers could protect them. Her fingers moved along the shape of her knife that she kept hidden under her leather duster coat. Her steel toed thigh high boots helped her tower over the heads of the mass of dancing humanity. They were so oblivious to the dangers around them. Children she had long ago taken responsibility for.

The two animals she was hunting were especially low lowlifes who worked in the abomination of human trafficking.

The use of human slaves for a reliable blood supply and forced recreational use and humiliation had been a disgusting evolution of the world of Vampires. Felicity's fangs elongated with anger and her mouth filled with disgust.

She spotted the two rodents on the other side of the dance floor and turned to head their way when the scent of crisp winter pine stopped her in her tracks. It was fresh and clean and so foreign to her world of scum and decay.

She closed her eyes briefly, as she inhaled and savored it, before blinking them open to find a man staring at her. He stood unnaturally still amongst the craziness of the crowd around him. His gaze stunned her and not just because it was intense and primitive, but because he shouldn't have been able to see her.

She traveled unseen in the human world. An ancient power that came with her age.

####

The shock of meeting the vibrant blue eyes of the tall, willowy Vampire he'd been watching, since the moment she walked into his night club, took Oliver's breath away.

His upscale club with its modern dance music and endless flow of liquor had made it the hottest place to hang out in Star City and with that came all kinds of unsavory types. He didn't like Vampires at all and especially not in his clubs.

This one though, this Vamp was all kinds of different. She had followed two other Vampires in and if Oliver didn't know any better he was certain she was there to hurt them.

Her long flowing blonde hair caressed her lean, leather clad shoulders the way Oliver's fingers instinctively wanted to. His thumb and forefinger rubbed together as the craving hit him.

She was dressed to kill, literally. She was covered head to toe in black. The lightweight military grade body suit hugged her like a second skin and her long leather coat shifted around her hips as she walked across the room.

She moved like the predator she was. She was badass, untouchable and he wanted her. Against a wall, on the hard concrete floor, laid across his purple satin sheets, or just in his arms. It didn't matter where; it only mattered that she said yes, and welcomed him into her body.

The intricate Dragon birthmark, that ran the length of Oliver's back, slowly woke for the first time in his life as it felt its mate nearby.

Oliver could feel the fire, from his awakened other half, spread through his body infusing it with its power. They became one and he no longer felt adrift.

"I'll be damned," muttered Oliver Jonas Queen, only son of the family Ember and a Kindling.

####

The beautiful man's eyes flared blood red and Felicity felt her entire body come alive. She felt warm for the first time since the night..she died.

What was going on? Who and what was he?

A faint memory of a long ago legend of Wizards called Kindlings, who were half man half Dragon, came to mind as the man walked towards her. He was magnificent. Tall, dark and handsome as hell. The white of his dress shirt sharp against the tan of his skin. The strength of his body translated through the flex and ripple of muscles under his dark tailored suit.

His natural scent of pine surrounded her as he came to a stop within inches of her. He not only invaded her personal space, but all her senses. She could only see, smell and feel...him.

Hunting Vampires was forgotten as his eyes spoke to her of a life walked alone until now.

"Dance with me," the man said, his voice so low and deep that it sliced through the sounds of the world so that it was the one thing she heard.

"No," Felicity watched surprise and then pleasure wash over the man's face at her response.

She took in the masculine line of his jaw and the ridiculously long lashes that framed his now heated sapphire eyes and enjoyed it.

"Please," he asked again as he held out his hand. No pleading, just a request.

His gaze never wavered as he waited for her. She liked that. She liked that a lot.

She placed her hand in his and in the blink of an eye he teleported them to a private alcove above the club. The music and energy coming off the dance floor still besieged them, but now they were alone.

"Don't be afraid,"

"I'm not," she replied with all the gusto she could muster. She lied. She was afraid, but not of him. What he did to her was what terrified her. He made her forget everything except..the two of them. He made her forget her anger and her hatred. Who was she without her hate?

"You are stunning," Oliver said as he lifted the hand he still held in his and turned it so his lips kissed the soft skin of her palm. Lust licked across her body like wildfire and her fangs sharpened as her body reacted to his.

"Do you know what I am," she whispered breathlessly as she moved closer and flashed her fangs. She wanted him. And may the gods forgive her, she wanted his blood. Never had she had to fight so hard to resist tasting him. Biting him. Sucking his life force into her own.

"A woman who can handle all that I am," a searing heat, delicious and sensual, ran from where he held her hand and up the length of her arm and body till it met her feminine core and the wetness that was already pooling there.

Well, it looked like they understood each other perfectly.

"My name is Oliver," he said as he pulled her flush against his body. He shouldn't feel so decadent she thought.

All her softness fit perfectly with all his hardness. She ran her hands up the lapel of his suit jacket till they circled his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers.

As their lips brushed and their breaths mingled she whispered, "Felicity,"

"Felicity," he whispered back before his mouth took hers. She felt a fire-bolt of heat and eagerly welcomed the slide of his tongue against hers as his hands moved under her coat to encircle her waist. They both paused as he found her knife.

"A woman can't be too careful," Felicity smiled as she stepped away from him, her body turning cold without his, and took off her coat. She dropped it on the cherry wood floor. Then came the long knife that she kept on her at all times followed by Oliver's suit jacket. They both watched each other as they took off their clothing. Every inch of skin revealed making the other crazy with need.

Oliver leaned down to kiss her as she dropped the last of her bodysuit on the floor.

Felicity moaned as glorious, warm male melted against her. She had been right, passion did feel like a wicked storm. Splendidly wicked.

####

Oliver deepened his kiss and licked across her fangs. She shuddered in response so he did it again. Every kiss was more luscious than the one before as they consumed each other. He broke off their kisses; both of them breathing hard and turned to walk her to the couch that was at the back of the room, when he heard her gasp.

Her eyes were riveted on his back. Oliver could feel his Dragon stir and preen at its mate's attention. Her fingers reached out and slowly stroked in wonder across the expanse of his back and the feelings she evoked brought both the man and his animal to their knees.

Oliver could not stop the low whimper of emotion that escaped him. She traced his animal with no fear only gentleness. The beauty of feeling accepted and complete with another being was overwhelming.

Felicity bent down and after a moment's hesitation hugged him. Her breasts pressed against his back as her arms encircled as much of him as she could. He didn't know how long they stayed that way, but Oliver wanted, no, needed more.

He pulled her around and laid her over the pile of their clothes before gently covering her with his body. Her hair fanned out across the leather of her crumpled jacket and she never looked more enticing. They weren't going to make it to the couch. Next time.

Oliver leaned to the side and with shaking fingers traced the curve of her face. His fingers stilled as he saw a tender vulnerability in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay...would you like me to stop?"

"No, never stop,"

####

Felicity didn't know what she ever did to deserve this moment with this beautiful man, but she was so grateful. His collapse had touched her on a plane she didn't know existed anymore. Her heart and her emotions were engaged. She wanted to know more about him. She cupped the side of his cheek and smiled at him.

"Never stop,"

His thumb gently stroked across her flushed cheek as he nodded back at her. His hand ran down the slope of her breasts and her nipples puckered and tightened as they beckoned him to taste. He leaned over and took one into his mouth. He suckled at the plumpness then licked and played with it as Felicity's body uncontrollably moved against him.

He shifted his attention to her other breast as his hand skimmed down her stomach till it met the patch of hair above her core. His long, clever fingers found her wet nether lips and slipped into her body.

Felicity lifted her fist to her mouth and bit into the skin as her body burned from his invasion. Pleasure and pain pulled her closer to something she never thought she would ever feel.

Oliver's mouth let go of her nipple with a wet pop and he blew across it. Then he started to nibble and kiss his way down to where his finger, that was coated with her juices, slid in and out of her.

He replaced his finger with his mouth and Felicity's head fell back and her body arched.

His tongue licked slowly at first, oh so slowly through her folds, finding what she liked and didn't, then increased its sweet torture as she twisted beneath him.

She grabbed onto his head as his tongue bathed her in ecstasy. He moaned as her fingers gripped at the silk of his hair.

Her hips began to move up and down against his mouth, seeking gratification and then she screamed as she felt her first "La petite mort" 170 years after her murder. It seemed to go on and on, till her body grew heavy as it relaxed from her release. She had never felt so close to anyone as she did with Oliver at that moment.

It wasn't just because of the sex, but the way he worshiped her. Her body and her soul. His eyes could not hid the depth of his caring and her heart reached for his. She allowed herself to care.

Oliver licked her juices off his lips as he lifted his body and spread her legs as he settled between them.

"Touch me," he pleaded as his eyes flashed red and his body tensed with his need.

Felicity took hold of his erection. Her hand too small to hold all of him. He was engorged, hard, yet soft as satin and he shuddered as she stroked him. This was hers. He was hers.

She guided his shaft towards her sex and spread her thighs wider. She couldn't wait any longer.

Oliver held her gaze as he pushed in. She was so wet that he broke through her body's veil with little resistance. She felt so full as he stilled above her allowing her body to adjust to him.

He cradled her within his arms and begun to move.

He pulled out and she swore she could feel every ridge and vein of his member before he pushed back in stretching her even more. Her innocent flesh holding him like a vice.

They both moaned at the waves of pleasure their bodies were sharing. Desire, elicit and dark consumed them both. The friction and pressure was exquisite.

Felicity's fangs scraped across his neck as he pushed deeper and her control begun to slip.

He felt so incredible. Her hands grasped onto his back and at her touch; his body, his dragon, ignited. Gold and red sparks of wondrous flame came off him and he kissed her harder. The heat not scorching, but intimate.

"We are one. Feed," he spoke against her mouth as his hips pounded and pounded and his thumb found her clit. She was going to come again.

Felicity struck at his neck and her mate's blood, his body, and his love filled her. She feed till they both climaxed within a cocoon of flame.

She softly licked his wound closed and he turned his lips to hers. After a long, languid kiss she whispered, "We are one."


End file.
